


Come on Robbie, it'll be fun!

by Samshine_and_Lollipops



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Euphemisms, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samshine_and_Lollipops/pseuds/Samshine_and_Lollipops
Summary: Come on Robbie, it’ll be fun!That should have been the first red flag, right there. He should have politely declined. Or maybe, knowing his friend’s dangerously efficacious powers of persuasion, he should have beaten a hasty retreat, locked himself in his room—and quite possibly invented a highly infectious disease to keep his friend safely out of beguilement range.Because those words never ended well for him. Ever.
Relationships: Rob Bennett/Richard Slate
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dickmas in July 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miranda99956](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/gifts).



> Thank you [datajana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana) for the beta! I really appreciate the assist. You are awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic is based on the characters portrayed in King's of Con, not the real Rob and Rich.
> 
> This fic was inspired by artwork I made for [Dickmas in July 2020](https://dickmasinjuly.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. You can see the artwork [ here](https://samshine-and-lollipops.tumblr.com/post/625144474780254208/title-itll-be-fun-robbie-pairing-richard).

_Come on Robbie, it’ll be fun!_

That should have been the first red flag, right there. He should have politely declined. Or maybe, knowing his friend’s dangerously efficacious powers of persuasion, he should have beaten a hasty retreat, locked himself in his room—and quite possibly invented a highly infectious disease to keep his friend safely out of beguilement range. 

Because those words never ended well for him. Ever. 

But before he could gather his wits about him enough to enact his hasty retreat, Rich threw the second red flag at him: 

The puppy dog eyes. 

And all Rob could think about was his friend sitting on the end of that bed, looking so unlike himself, looking lost and lonely and thoroughly, heartbreakingly sad. And so, after the third refusal, he found himself saying _maybe_. Only to be completely blindsided by the brilliant smile on his friend’s face. That was probably why he let himself be led into red flag number 3...

Tequila slammers before noon.

And after that... well after that, it was a point of utter futility to argue. After the third, or was it the fourth? Well, it seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea. And beyond that his memory was decidedly hazy. 

He should have paid heed. He should have turned tail at the first flag, most definitely skedaddled on the second, and by the time it was far too late, he was pretty sure that the third flag was in extreme danger of making an untimely reappearance. 

And that was how he found himself in this very predicament, some three hours later, dragging himself out of the water, slipping on a rock in his haste and face planting in the sloppy wet sand. _Great, just great._ As if this situation hadn’t already gone abysmally, spectacularly wrong. Now he had sand... _everywhere_ . In his eyes. In his mouth. Up his nose. In... in all sorts of horrifically unpleasant places. There were reasons for the invention of swimwear, reasons that had little to do with modesty and more to do with... _oh jeez..._ sand in horrifically unpleasant places. 

“You ok there buddy? Let me help you up.”

Rob took a moment to glare up at his friend, who was just standing there completely nonchalantly, exposed genitals far too close to Rob’s face. He found his eyes drifting down to Rich’s rather large member of their own accord, Rich of course remaining completely oblivious. He merely stood exactly where he was, hand still extended, with a slightly confused look on his face. That was one thing he could be thankful for at least. His best friend, though seemingly brilliant and witty at times, could also be incredibly dense. Rob swallowed, sparing Rich one more glare before allowing himself to be dragged to his feet.

“See, it's fine! No problemo Robbie. Disaster averted.”

Despite the rather pressing situation, Rob could do little but gape at his friend for what may well have been a full-on minute.

“Exactly what part of this is fine Rich?” he exclaimed finally, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation, completely forgetting to cover his sand encrusted groin.

Rich opened his mouth to reply, but Rob shouldered his way past him, eyes desperately searching for some cover, any cover at all.

“They were wearing masks, Rich. Masks! And one of them... one of them had a GoPro!”

Rich’s brow creased again, his head tilted to the side and that stupidly attractive lower lip puffed out as the cogs slowly turned in his alcohol frazzled mind. Rob couldn’t help but stare incredulously at him. How the hell could he have failed to notice it, when the damn thing was pointed at his admittedly impressive schlong, as it floated majestically in the turquoise wat- _Shit no_. He really shouldn’t be thinking about that. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Rob rolled his eyes, pointedly turning away as he continued to scan their soundings. He found very little beyond high cliffs on all sides and a pathetically small cluster of boulders up the beach that would provide very little coverage should anyone come by this way. They were screwed. So screwed.

“Christ Rich, an underwater camera! How could you not... you know what? Never mind.” 

Of course his friend wouldn’t have noticed. He was far too busy eyeing up the busty blonde in the tiny bikini, smiling and waving as her friend took shot after humiliating shot. 

“Oh that.”

Rob paused a few feet away and swung around to level a glare at him. Rich was still poised by the shoreline, having barely moved since they swam to shore. He was standing there, casual as can be, with his hands on the small of his back, looking for all the world like he was idly enjoying the view out to sea, while happily sunning his assets right where anyone could come by and see them at any given moment. 

“Who cares?! It’s not like they know us. We’ll probably never see them again.” 

Rob had to look swiftly away as Rich cricked his back, thrusting his hips forward in the process.

“Really, Rich? _Really_?” 

Rob let out another sigh. It was entirely possible that Rich consumed far too many mimosas last night to recall the selfies he took with the group of giggling girls decked out in cute miniskirts, heels and gold sprayed costume wings. Even though he had stolen that very same girl’s wings at the end of the night, and judging by the mangled feather that Rob found in his hair this morning, slept in them.

He levelled a look at his friend’s face, expertly ignoring the way the dazzling sunlight was glinting off the golden strands in his hair and turning his eyes an enticing shade of honey gold. 

“They were fans, Rich. Super fans! And I’m pretty sure your ding-dong’s just gone viral.” 

And most probably Rob’s too. And that there was the real kicker. His friend may have assets to write home about, but he... well, at least according to his soon-to-be ex-wife, decidedly didn’t. Instead of looking appropriately horrified by the concept, Rich’s face split into a wide salacious grin.

“Christ Rich, it’s not a good thing... Christ.” 

Rob huffed out a breath and stomped off up the beach, even though he had no idea where the hell he was going and was soon squirming from the sensation of sand particles rubbing in the most uncomfortable of places. Rich caught up to him a moment later, skipping into place by his side.

“Come on Robbie, you’ve got to admit it was fun! Just how long ago was it that you last went skinny dipping?” 

Rob raised an eyebrow at that. _Never Rich, never_. Because he happened to have a little thing called dignity. No scratch that. He _used to_ have a thing called dignity. 

“It was a nudist beach!” Rich continued, completely ignoring the irritated glances Rob was shooting him as he continued to pace. “We weren’t the only ones with our jiggly bits floating fancy free in the sea. We just swam out a little far, is all. Who the hell cares if our joysticks cause a media frenzy!” Rich wiggled his eyebrows in a manner that was so very like the character he was best known for, dimples adorning his cheeks as his lips spread into another wide smile. “Hey, it might even catch us a gig or two. Remember when Matt did that charity run in his birthday suit that time? He didn’t have to chase a casting call for months! Had them salivating at the bit to offer him roles.”

Rob stopped abruptly. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember how to breathe when Rich promptly stumbled into him, grabbed hold of his bicep, and apparently decided to forgo the concept of personal space. 

“Matt is Matt!” Rob gritted out. “He has rock hard abs and baby blue eyes and no one seems to care that he’s dumber than a truck load of bricks. Because he’s hot. And whichever asshole said funny was the new hot, was lying through their stupid, bleached white, perfectly aligned hot person teeth.”

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s this mister mopey pants? Come on, you have perfectly aligned hot person teeth! Do I have to give you the pep talk again?”

Rob tried not to flinch back as his friend’s other hand wrapped around his free arm. Any sudden movements and it would be blindingly obvious, even to Captain Oblivious himself. Trying to cover for his momentary loss of equilibrium, Rob huffed out a put-upon breath. 

“Come on, let me see those baby blues... come on,” Rich coaxed.

Rob sighed again, but knowing it was utterly useless to derail his friend when in ‘life coach’ mode, he blinked open his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure they’re red. Given that there’s a whole beach worth of sand in them.”

Rich frowned and stepped even closer, those unsettlingly attractive honey gold eyes fixed directly on him. Rob tried to look away, but an instant later he had another, rather more pressing problem, as Rich reached out to brush sand particles from his lower lashes, bringing their bodies practically flush.

“No sudden movements or I’m gonna poke you in the eye.”

But Rich’s potentially clumsy fingers were absolutely the least of his poke-related worries. No, that honor most definitely fell to the rather prominent part of his friend’s anatomy that was currently nestled against his upper thigh. Rob swallowed, biting back the strangled moan that desperately wanted to escape him at the not altogether unpleasant sensation. Rob had caught glimpses before of course. Rich had never exactly been modest. He never really spared a second thought to stripping almost bare in the green room; he frequently wore clothing that left very little to the imagination given that he rarely bothered to wear underwear, and that was before he called upon Rob to help him relieve himself that one time. It was also before the mishap with Serge’s little red pills, when he got to witness for the first time just how obnoxiously well-hung his friend actually was. 

Skinny dipping had been something else though. Rob had dutifully averted his eyes when they slipped out of their clothes on arrival. But once in the water, it was a different story entirely. Rich had swum out in front of him, moving effortlessly, almost elegantly, leading him out into the open water. And no matter how hard Rob tried to ignore it, to divert his gaze to the multitude of colorful fish beneath him, his eyes were constantly drawn back to his friend’s naked form, both thankful for and cursing the swimming goggles Rich had lent him when he moaned about the salty water stinging his eyes. Because then he couldn’t help but look, couldn’t help but watch, as Rich’s long hair flowed out behind him, his pert ass muscles flexing with every powerful stroke, his naked penis floating down beneath him, bobbing up and down with his movements... Rob had been utterly mesmerized by the sight. 

So much so that he didn’t notice until it was too late, until he practically swam smack bang into a pair of long legs and looked up into the dark eye of the lens. 

“…see that’s better. Think I got it all.”

Rob blinked, coming back to himself, vision swimming back to bright, gold eyes. _Firelight through Whiskey,_ his mind unhelpfully supplied and he had to shake his head to clear it, cursing the stupid dumb fan fiction that he accidentally stumbled upon. He’d never been able to see his friend’s eyes in quite the same way since. They weren’t a weird shade halfway between green and light brown anymore. No, nothing so thoroughly un-poetic. Rich’s thumb brushed gently across his cheekbone with the movement, sending shivers down his spine, just like he’d blundered right into the middle of that very same fanfic. Jeez, that was not helping either… not one bit.

“I lost your goggles,” he blurted out, mind still reeling, still halfway caught in the vision and halfway down in the recesses of Rich’s kinkiest fans. “And my eyes aren’t the only damned place I’ve got sand. It’s everywhere Rich. I’m gonna be peeing the stuff out for a week.”

As soon as the words were out, he immediately regretted them, hissing in a sharp breath as his friend sank to his knees in front of him and goddamn… goddamn started to run an assessing gaze over his naked groin. This couldn’t be happening. Clearly he sunk one too many tequilas back at the bar earlier. Clearly he was actually passed out in his room right now in a pool of his own drool. But _oh God… Oh God_. Rich’s hands were now grasping his thighs, breath ghosting over Rob’s skin as he let out a long whistle.

“I see what you mean Robbie. Looks like you got sand in a whole other sort of eye, didn’t you?”

A horrifically strangled noise erupted from his mouth completely unbidden, as he lost all control over his body, blood flow diverting so rapidly to his groin that he felt lightheaded enough to puke. And then he felt the tip nudge against something, something wet and soft and suspiciously lip shaped. He was on the brink of losing his shit completely when he heard a sudden noise, an all too familiar voice carrying over the crashing waves. 

“When I said ‘you suck’ Rich, I didn’t mean Rob’s dick!”

 _Holy shit!_ Rob’s eyes snapped open. He stared down at his friend, who was regarding him with equally wide eyes, before glancing down at Rob’s dick, which just so happened to be resting on his lower lip. His eyes widened further. He opened his mouth. _Oh Jeez_. Rob stumbled backwards, only narrowly avoiding tumbling over onto his ass, letting out another choked off yelp as the motion knocked Rich off balance, sending him face first into Rob’s groin. Rob grabbed hold of the only thing he could to steady himself, only belatedly realizing that he’d just fisted a hand in his friend’s damp but still surprisingly soft hair, pushing his face even further into his naked, sand caked nether regions. 

A throaty chuckle and round of applause startled him enough to drag his eyes away from his friend’s smooshed face, long enough to take in the horrifying sight of the approaching paddle boat, carrying not just Sue, but Matt as well and… _oh fuck_ … a couple of fans with cameras.

“Photo ops are extra!” Matt laughed obnoxiously, placing a hand over the camera lens as the fan shoved their hand into their bag and pulled out a wad of dollars.

 _Oh crap… oh crap_. At the sight, he finally snapped out of his daze, grabbing hold of his friend’s arm and dragging him to his feet. They stared at each other for a split second before the sound of the jubilant voices behind them impelled them into motion. They half ran, half stumbled their way across the sand, making for the meager outcrop of rocks, Rob’s hand still encircling Rich’s bicep, dragging him on until they finally made it. Panting and spluttering, Rob ducked down low, finally letting go of his friend’s arm as Rich flung himself unceremoniously around him and hunkered down at his side.

“What do we do now?!” 

Rob knew he was whining, but what the hell else could he do? The situation had gone from bad to worse, to… he wasn’t even sure a suitable adjective had been invented to describe just how horrifically awful this was.

“I don’t know!!” 

Rich had finally lost his composure, his voice coming out almost as strangled as Rob’s, sounding a full two octaves above its normal range. _Finally!_ Rob let out a heavy sigh and turned to face his friend. The ‘I told you so’ dying on his tongue as he took in Rich’s disheveled and distressed state. His hair was askew, half sticking up, half hanging in his beet red face, with sand smears over his lips and half way up his cheek. But that wasn’t what really caught his attention. That was somewhat lower. Rob’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of his friend’s impressively large erection that he was frantically, and somewhat ineffectually, trying to cover with his hands.

“Rich…”

“I lied ok!” Rich let out a strangled groan, trying to hunch in on himself a little more.

“Rich I don’t know… What are you talking about?” 

Part of Rob knew that he should be more focused on their predicament than whatever the hell was going on with his friend, but there was something about the look on his face that Rob simply couldn’t ignore, even if he desperately wanted to. 

Rich bit down hard on his lip and turned to face him. His shoulders slumped a little, but he met Rob’s gaze with wild eyes.

“I am in love with you, ok?!” Rich blurted out, almost shouting the confession into Rob’s startled face. “Sue was right. I fucking love you...” Rich’s eyes darted away, his voice trailing into a barely discernible tumble of words. “I didn’t want to ruin what we had… and then we got married and I thought that maybe something could have… but of course that was stupid, I can’t just stealth marry you and hope that-”

“I lied too!” 

Rich stopped abruptly, mouth hanging open as he stared unbelievingly at him. _God_. That look. Rob could never take that look. He grabbed hold of Rich’s biceps and held his gaze. 

“I love you too. I always have… only Marnie… and we were drunk and I thought-”

“Over there! There they are!”

They startled apart, staring at each other with comically wide eyes.

“Shit… shit shit shit! We need to get out of here Rich!” 

He had been so caught up in the monumental thing that was happening between them that he had almost blocked out the hideous bind they were in. But reality was reasserting itself with a stomach-churning lurch.

“Ok here’s what we’re going to do.” Rich was holding on to him now, panic forgotten as he did what he always did, as he took the lead, as he put everything aside to take care of Rob. Something deep inside him clenched as he nodded his head, as he listened to Rich’s plan to get them out of this mess… Only… _seriously?_

“Wait a minute, that’s not a plan!”

“It’s all we’ve got Robbie. All we’ve got. Are you with me?”

Rob whined deep in his throat, wishing to hell that he had better taste in friends… in partners… in everything. But at the look in those wild whiskey gold eyes… he knew he was well past the point of no return. Against his better judgement, he slowly nodded his head, yelping in shock as an instant later he was unceremoniously yanked out from their hiding place. He looked frantically about him, eyes immediately drawn to the commotion by the shoreline, just in time to see Matt hop out and drag the paddle boat to shore. _Fuck_. He clamped one hand over his genitals and the other over his asscrack, ducked his head and just made a run for it, following his friend’s hunched over form out to the far end of the shore. He paused when he reached the shoreline, feeling the waves as they crashed into his shins, breath catching roughly in his throat as his eyes fixed on Rich’s rapidly retreating, pert behind. He took one more deep breath, trying not to wince as he heard another familiar voice join the fray.

“Nice bottom Richard! You could be a makeup artist with a bottom like that…”

And then he was diving forth into the clear blue waters, frantically following in his friend’s wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. Pure unadulterated smut.

Rob stared at his reflection in the mirror, desperately trying to finger comb his damp hair into some semblance of order. Was this really happening? Was his best friend in the whole wide world, really waiting out there for him… Waiting for them to have… to… _Oh God_ . Rich actually… Rich was in love with him! They were going to have sex! _Oh God… Oh GodohGodohGod_ . He was freaking out. He was completely freaking out. Today was… today was the craziest day he’d ever been through. Skinny dipping. Getting caught. Making a mad dash to their clothes as their awful colleagues pursued them. Cameras snapping away. But that wasn’t the craziest part. No. The craziest part was… Oh God, Rich… Rich was in love with him. How did he not notice? Well maybe he did. But he always just wrote it off. Rich was just flirty… Rich was just a really good friend… That was really just a banana in his pocket and not a giant boner. _Fuck_.

And now… Now they were back in Rich’s room. Rich took the first shower while he sat out there and panicked and now he was in here… panicking. He’d never… He’d never done it before. Well he’d done _it_ before. But not… oh shit. Would it hurt? Probably. Rich was… well he was huge. But… well he wanted to… to try… maybe. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and stared at his reflection once more. He could do this.

He pushed away from the sink, turned, and biting his lip, opened the door. 

He was totally and utterly unprepared for the sight that met his eyes on the other side. He may have let out a small squeal of surprise. Because nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his best friend, sprawled on his back with his legs in the air, huge erection curving up to his belly with two fingers lodged deep inside his ass.

“Hey Robbie! Thought I’d grease the old engine up. It’s been a while and… Robbie?” A furrow appeared between Rich’s brows, his hand stilling, fingers still inserted deep within…

Rob let out a choked off whimper, eyes fixed on the muscle stretched around his friend’s thick digits. _Holy shit_.

“Uh… did I… did I misread this whole um situation? Was it… was it love in a ‘hey I love you man but I don’t want to tug on your ding-dong’ sort of way? Or… oh crap.”

The uncertainty in his friend’s voice snapped Rob’s attention back to Rich’s face. Oh no…

“I want to have sex!” He blurted out, unwilling to see the look of worry and hurt on his friend’s face for a moment more. 

Rich looked mildly startled before his lips stretched into a wide grin, dimples appearing on his flushed cheeks.

“I just…” Rob flapped his hand in the air… momentarily distracted as Rich started to move his fingers in and out of his body again, accompanied by a wholly obscene squelching noise. “I kind of thought you’d want to… that is to say… I sort of thought you’d want to fuck me?!”

Rob cursed under his breath as it all came out in a jumble of words, his voice raising several octaves and squeaking horrifically at the end. 

“Oh!” Rich’s brows climbed almost all the way up his forehead into his hairline. “Shit, I never figured. Well, much as I prefer to play hide the salami rather than serving it up, I’m not adverse to a switcheroo.”

“Ah… ah… ah…” was all he managed to stutter out as Rich removed his fingers completely from his hole, the muscle quivering from the loss, and reached for a bottle of lube, nudging it in Rob’s direction.

“You want me to…” Rich wiggled his fingers in the air, digits still slick with lube. He trailed off, frowning again as Rob just gaped stupidly at him, eyes darting between Rich’s face, fingers and his slick hole. “Robbie, you with me buddy?” 

“I’ve never… ah… I’ve never… uh… I’veneverhadgaysexbefore.”

“Oh.” Rich frowned, like it was some puzzle he was trying to figure out, lips forming a wholly distracting little pout. “What, you’ve never… not even with Marnie…”

Rich trailed off, hissing out a breath and looking away at the perceived faux pas. Much as Rob didn’t want to be reminded of his ex, he hated to see that look on Rich’s face, even for an instant. He swallowed down his fears and quickly made his way over to the bed, climbing up between Rich’s spread legs. 

“No, but uh… I’d really like to try… Not with M- With you Rich… Only I’d… I really want to… if you still want… Ah jeez…” Rob ran his hand back through his hair before drawing in a breath and taking hold of his friend’s chin, gently tugging it around until Rich was looking at him again. “I want to… I want to fuck you Rich.”

Rich’s eyes lit up, like flames were suddenly ignited beneath his irises, lips spreading into the most incredible, wide goofy grin that Rob had ever seen. He opened his mouth as if about to make some joke, or remark, but an instant later he was surging forward, the quip clearly abandoned in favor of devouring Rob’s mouth.

It was like nothing Rob had ever experienced before. He’d kissed a guy before—a little experimentation in high school, but there’d been far less facial hair involved and maybe a lot more saliva. This… this was decidedly different. But a good different. Not finessed exactly, they clashed their teeth together more than once in their desperation, but it was hot and heavy and the scratch of Rich’s scruff against his fuller beard… it was sending his nerve endings alight in unexpected ways. Rich tasted good, he smelt amazing, felt incredible beneath his shaking hands. While not exactly ripped like Matt, his friend’s torso was surprisingly firm beneath the palms of his hands. But even the slight softness around his middle… that felt oddly good too. 

And then Rich reached down and wrapped one hand around his aching length. He groaned into his friend’s mouth, before pulling back and regarding Rich with wide, panicked eyes. 

“Ah… I’m not going to last long… And I… I kind of want to be inside you.” 

It was Rich’s turn to groan. The sound almost made Rob come apart at the seams, but thankfully Rich let go. He nudged the lube and a condom in Rob’s direction and grabbed hold of his own thighs, spreading his legs wide again, giving Rob the most incredibly enticing view.

It was too much. Absolutely too much. All the times he’d dreamed of this. Well, not quite this but… Making out frantically in the Green Room, grabbing hold of Rich on stage and just planting a huge kiss on those quirked lips. Maybe once or twice he rubbed one out to the thought of that pert behind, especially after the sight of those tiny, clingy camp shorts. But never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that they would be here. That his best friend would be spread out beneath him. That he could touch, feel, maybe even taste. Oh God.

“Time for a hot beef injection Robbie. I’m ready.”

Well that… that did it. The spell was broken. It wasn’t some huge monumental thing anymore. It wasn’t terrifying. It was just… them. Rob made a face at his friend before picking up the condom.

“Jeez Rich, I don’t know what anyone’s told you, but that’s not sexy. At all.” 

Rob rolled his eyes as he opened the wrapper and smoothed the condom over his erection.

Rich craned his neck up from his pillow and raised an eyebrow.

“Bury the weasel?”

“No.”

“Go spelunking in the Bat Cave?”

Despite himself Rob couldn’t help snorting out a laugh. “That doesn’t even make sense… You don’t have...” He broke off as another laugh surfaced, waving a hand in the direction of Rich’s hole.

Rich actually craned his neck further, tilting his head to the side and startling another laugh from Rob. “Hmm, I get your point there Robbie, but it’s definitely plenty-”

“For the love of all that is holy, do not use the word ‘moist.’”

Rich threw back his head at that and let out a hearty chuckle. 

The sight and sound of it had Rob’s stomach doing flip flops again, but something was different, more relaxed. He shuffled forward until his body was hovering above his friend, taking his cock in one hand and bracing himself on the other. He hesitated only a moment, eyes locking onto Rich’s. Rich’s expression softened and then an instant later it switched up into something a whole lot more heated as Rob nudged at his entrance.

He couldn’t look away from that intensity, even if he tried. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he pushed forward in earnest, until the head of his cock popped through the first ring of muscle, leaving him gasping for breath.

It was nothing like it was with Marnie. Nothing. The best of times with his soon-to-be ex-wife may have been a distant memory, but it wasn’t just that. He was sure he had never felt anything quite like it. As he edged forward inch by inch into the tight heat of his best friend’s body, he was sure that he had never felt anything so incredible in his life. And that was before Rich let out a guttural groan, before he wrapped his legs around Rob’s middle and pulled him closer, deeper, _God_.

“Christ you’re so tight Rich.” He didn’t mean to say it, but somehow the words escaped him anyway.

At the resounding throaty chuckle in his ear, he almost came apart all over again. He had to close his eyes tightly once more, taking in one shaky breath after another as sweat sprang up all over his body. He would feel embarrassed about it, he certainly would have with Marnie, but Rich’s body was just as slick beneath him. He could feel it where their bodies were pressed together. It wasn’t gross - it was hot. Christ was it hot.

And then that voice, so close that he could feel the heated breath against his skin.

“Fuck me, Robbie.”

Despite it all, he could do nothing but comply. He pulled back, cock sliding along slick walls and slammed back in with a lot more force than he intended. But instead of crying out in shock or pain, Rich let out another of those long guttural groans.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh that’s the ticket Robbie. Fuck me. Fuck me harder.”

Rob withdrew again and slammed back in, with even greater force. The hotel bed made a resounding thump against the wall. But at that moment he didn’t care about the noise at all, because he was soon lost. Lost in the groans and encouragements, in the filthy words that soon spiraled from his friend’s mouth, lost in the feel of the tight channel gripping him so perfectly. He angled his hips on the next thrust a little more, knowing he had found it when Rich let out a string of profanity, his hips bucking up off the bed. He didn’t hit the mark every time after that, but he hit it often enough. 

They were soon a tangle of sweaty limbs and heated breath. Rich’s hands were all over his body. In his hair, grabbing hold of his ass as he ploughed back into Rich’s body, gripping on to his shoulders almost tight enough to hurt. Their mouth’s clashed together time and time again. Desperate and clumsy and at times painful too. Rich had accidentally bitten down too hard on his lip. Rob had turned his head at the wrong time and accidentally knocked Rich’s nose hard enough to make him blink back tears.

But none of that mattered. Finesse was not the point. Everything else was. Flaws and all. Maybe especially those. The pressure was building deep in the pit of his belly. He could feel his balls begin to draw up. His hips stuttered. He grabbed frantically for his friend’s erection, knowing he wanted to get Rich off before it was too late and cursing himself for not taking care of it sooner. 

He’d barely wrapped his sweaty palm around his friend’s aching length when he felt it. Rich’s whole body went taut as he let out a sound that was halfway between a high pitched whine and another guttural groan. His thighs were trembling against Rob’s overheated skin, the delicate flesh pulsing beneath his palm. He felt the first wet rope of come splatter his chest as muscles clamped around him in a vice-like grip. 

And that was enough. More than enough. A choked off yell was torn from his lungs as the most intense orgasm he’d ever felt took hold of his being. His heart thundered in his rib cage, the sound of blood rushing through his veins making his ears ring as his vision started to white out at the edges. Pleasure surged from the center of his groin and out through his dick as he spilled his release balls deep within Rich’s channel. Shuddering and shaking so badly that he felt like he was coming apart, he collapsed into Rich’s embrace.

~~~

Rich’s heartbeat was finally returning to something resembling normality. Rob could hear it from his position, pillowed on… well pillowed on one of his friend’s pecs. If he really thought about it, he would think about the perky nipple that was pressing gently into his cheek. Maybe he would have started to freak out again at the thought of what they’d just done and what it might have meant. But for that moment thought was a rather grand concept to grasp on to. For now he just wanted to stay here. Perky nipple and all, listening to the steady heartbeat, feeling the warm caress of a hand down his spine and the odd comfort of the chin that was resting on top of his head.

It was a strange feeling. It had never been like this with Marnie, not even at the start. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Perhaps that Rich would roll out of bed straight away and suggest that they head on down to the bar. Maybe that he would carry on like nothing had happened at all. But not this. He never really expected to be held like this. 

But maybe he should have. Rich could be a giant jerk. It was oddly one of the things that attracted Rob. He could be thoughtless at times too. But underneath it all there had always been something… something fiercely loyal and protective. And maybe a softness too. One he rarely showed to anyone.

“Maybe I don’t have to die alone after all.”

It was barely above a whisper. Rob shifted, but he was too weary to lift his head enough to see his friend’s face. He felt his heart rate begin to pick up again nevertheless, butterflies swarming around in his stomach. Rich didn’t mean… surely he couldn’t… that would be… 

Rich froze for an instant, his hand stilling on Rob’s skin. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Ahhhh sorry, I thought you were asleep there Robbie. Uh…” He cleared his throat again. The motions resumed on Rob’s back as he felt Rich’s chin shift against his scalp.

“We all die alone… but… well…” Rob swallowed around the lump in his throat, not entirely sure where the courage came from to utter the next line. “You’re not alone anymore. If you want… I would like that too.”

Rich huffed out a warm breath against his scalp, which ruffled Rob’s hair and sent shivers down his spine. Strong arms wrapped around him tightly and just held him close. And in that moment he thought that yeah, maybe skinny dipping _was_ a good idea in the end. Maybe it was the best idea his friend had ever had. And it wasn’t exactly fun… No, it was far, far more than that. 

It was… well… everything he never dared to dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little dabble in the KoC verse. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is smut. That is all.
> 
> (Note to Mir: I know you didn't ask for fic, but it... um it happened. XD. Hope you don't mind me gifting it)


End file.
